Induction cooktops typically employ high frequency inverters to apply power to induction coils in order to heat a load. In induction cooktops having inverters that each apply power to multiple induction coils, a common drawback is the fluctuation of power experienced on a mains line during power balancing of the induction coils. Accordingly, there is a need for a power delivery system that lessens power fluctuations experienced on the mains line.